Opening Act
by AzmariaHarmony
Summary: In which a series of events, caused by the ever mysterious universe, collide a group of boys to form what would become a legend for future generations. Oneshot  First story in my AU collection  Slight Jack/Simon and Roger/Ralph


_Because my friends made me put this on here…._

_I hope you're happy._

__

"Bugger off!" Jack Merridew spat at his best friend. Roger only smirked and moved out of Jack's grasp.

"I'm just saying! Sometime you'll have to come out of that closet of yours," Roger defended.

The class bell rang, cutting off the argument. Jack sent a whole-hearted prayer of thanks to whoever was watching him. Heck, he would fall on his knees and scream it, if Roger wouldn't (and he would) call him 'The Gay Saint'.

The two boys meandered into the classroom and took a seat in the back. Technically, Roger dragged the older boy back there, but Jack's ego would not admit.

It was then that Jack took notice of the blonde boy in the front. He was obviously new. The school was small and in the middle of nowhere, so you got to know your classmates more than you'd want to.

Everyone knew everything about a person. Roger was born in Switzerland, Percival wetted the bed every first Wednesday of the month, and who was straight or gay.

It was an all-boy's private school. Humans can get sex deprived faster than gossip at an all-girl's school.

"Good morning class," Mr. Peterson, the history teacher, said. He was one of those people who had a stomach that could make belts everywhere cower in fear.

Thomas, his son, was as fat as his dad, except knew who to get kids to do what he said.

"Class, this is Raphael Greenwood. I want you all to make him feel welcome. The blonde boy stood up and gave the class a charming, all white smile.

"I go by Ralph, thank you," the boy simply stated, sweeping his gaze over the class and resting it on Roger and Jack. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw a light pink brush over Roger's cheeks. No… Roger NEVER blushed. He refused to show any feeling other than sarcasm.

"Ralph doesn't even sound like Raphael," Jack muttered to Roger as Ralph sat back down. Roger just made a small noise of acknowledgment, curiosity sparking in the small boy's eyes.

Jack sighed and doodled a sixteenth note in his spiral. Mr. Peterson droned about Napoleon and his reign of power….

Sighing, Jack ripped a piece of paper from his spiral and wrote a message to Roger on it.

J: So, what do you think of the new kid/

A minute later the paper returned .

R: He seems pretty arrogant. Why do you ask?

J: You were looking at him like he was a new plaything…

R: Was not!

Jack smirked.

J: Yes, you were. Do you have a crush on him?

R: **NO.**

J: Don't lie. I know you too well.

As Roger was furiously writing his response, a sharp whistle cut through the air as a yardstick crashed on their desks. The paper fell on the floor, forgotten, as Roger yanked his hands under the table, the yardstick not merciful on them in the slightest.

Jack looked up to meet the cold sneer of Mr. Weita, the vice principal whom everyone hated.

"No passing notes," Mr. Weita snarled, walking up to the front, glaring at the students. Mr. Peterson shot Roger a sympathetic glance and resumed his attention to the devil-like authority. Roger, was desperately trying to not show the obvious pain in his hands, and was failing miserably at it.

"I expect this from all of you," Mr. Weita continued, launching another one of his hour-long speeches about respect and honor for your elders.

""We'll go to the nurse after class," Jack muttered under his breath to Roger, who could only manage a nod.

After fifty minutes of hearing a lecture they've heard since sixth grade, the bell rang. Jack gathered his and Roger's things and led him to the door…. which was blocked by a certain blonde.

"You okay?" Ralph asked Roger, who, once again, only nodded.

"I can't believe he can do something like that," Ralph went on, to Jack's annoyance, "That's like, child abuse,"

"Well, get used to it. Part of going to school here," Jack replied curtly, pushing through Ralph.

"Hn…well, seeya- umm…"

"Jack Merridew, and this is Roger Nelson."

"Thanks!" And with that, Ralph left. Jack sighed and continued his way to the nurse. Once at the office, Jack let the nurse take care of Roger and decided on waiting outside. A boy was already there, waiting outside the secretary's office. He was no more than twelve, with a small build, black wavy hair framing his pale thin face, and gleaming blue-violet eyes.

"Hey, you in trouble?" Jack spoke up.

The boy jumped, then looked at Jack. "No, I'm new here…." The boy said, obviously shy and aloof.

Huh. Two new kids in one day. There must be a blue moon out tonight.

"Well, I'm Jack Merridew-"

"Head Choir Boy, I heard," the boy finished, smirking. No, it was his mind playing a trick on him again…

The secretary walked out. "Come along Simon. I'll show you to your classes now,"

The boy stood up and followed the woman. He paused at the door and looked back.

"I'll check out the choir later. Until then," Simon continued on his way, the door shutting behind him.

Jack smiled. Simon…. a voice he would remember.


End file.
